The present invention relates to multicolor image printing devices, apparatus and manufacturing methods.
One application of the printing device covered by this invention is in business transactions where the physical appearance of buyers and sellers could desirably be recorded on documents arising out of the business transaction. In particular, a person purchasing articles in commercial establishments by a bank check could more readily have the check accepted if a photographic image of the purchaser appeared on the check, thus providing positive identification of the check writer. Other applications could include credit card acquisitions, and any other commercial transaction where recordation of the participant's identity is involved.
Another desirable application of such a device would be esthetic, as for example, displaying one's image inexpensively on personal stationery. Other applications could include affixing one's identity to personal articles so that if it is lost a finder could easily identify the true owner.
Until now, affixation of such personal photographic identification has been impractical. While photographs of an individual may be printed in large quantities for attachment to documents and other item requiring individual identification, these photographs are expensive, and subject to removal or mutilation.
Consequently, it is desired to produce a portable, economical, convenient, and efficient image printing device by which one can permanently affix a photographic image to any flat surface.
Self-inking stamp pads are known, as revealed by Leeds U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,777,824; 2,919,645; 3,055,297 and 3,141,407 as well as Hansen 3,971,315. These patents disclose the use of microporous, microreticulated resin material for use in making hand stamp printing devices. These patents also disclose structures for making ink receptive stamping material molded to form characters and images of a single color when utilized as stamping devices. None of the patents contain any means for making multicolor images, nor do they provide an easy, inexpensive method of recreating photographic images. Leeds U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,407 is capable of making half-tone printings, but the process involved not only is cumbersome, but expensive, and the method contemplates printing with only one color.